The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to the equalization of signals transmitted by differential pairs in differential pairs groups provided in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often utilize differential signaling techniques to transmit signals between devices. Differential signaling operates by sending the same electrical signal as a differential pair of complementary signals, each in its own conductor (e.g., via differential trace pairs routed on a board in the information handling system.) However, as the speed at which such differential signals are transmitted continues to increase, the performance of those the signals continues to degrade. Conventional solutions to signal degradation include mitigating board losses using mid-loss, loss-low, and ultra-low loss board materials, and/or performing equalization techniques such as pre-emphasis, de-emphasis, Continuous Time Linear Equalization (CTLE), Decision Feedback Equalization (DFE), and/or other equalization techniques on the signals at the transmitter device and/or the receiver device in order to compensate for losses. However, such conventional solutions still allow crosstalk between adjacent differential trace pairs, which can substantially degrade the quality of the signal being transmitted (e.g., as measured using an eye diagram.) Furthermore, conventional equalization techniques have been found to introduce additional crosstalk issues between signals transmitted on adjacent differential trace pairs. For example, equalization technique may provide for the dampening of low frequency signal components and the accentuation of high frequency signal components in a signal transmitted by a differential trace pair, and the accentuation of high frequency components in a signal transmitted by a particular differential trace pair has been found to have an adverse effect on signals transmitted by neighboring differential trace pairs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved differential pair equalization system.